Retailers pay billions of dollars each year to advertise their products. To achieve effective results from advertising in a retail environment, visual messaging is critical and message consistency is vital. In many cases, the messaging becomes diluted when advertisements viewed by potential consumers on television, on the Internet, and in print media look dramatically different from the way the products appear to those potential customers in advertisements showcased in a retail store. In particular, a small color change in an advertisement can cause a drastic change in the overall mood of a potential customer viewing the advertisement.